J Dragon in NYC
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Jeremy Dragon meets Jessie and the Ross-kids.


**Disclaimer: I don't own JESSIE and Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**J Dragon in NYC**

**Jeremy Dragon walk along the street of New York City when he sees a 19 year old woman with a guitar-case.**

"Hi there!" says the woman when she notice that Jeremy has a guitar-case too.

"Hi, my name's Jeremy Dragon and you?" says Jeremy.

"Jessica Prescott, but you can call me Jessie." says the woman with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Jessica." says Jeremy.

"Let's make one thing clear, mr Dragon. Don't try to be the Super-Sexy Man, cuz I'm not available." says Jessie.

"Oh, that's okey. I'm not available either. I have a girlfriend that I love with all my soul." says Jeremy.

"Cool. Then come along and meet some nice people." says Jessie.

"So, Jessie...what do you do?" says Jeremy.

"I'm a nanny." says Jessie.

"Wow, would never guess that. Such a cool beautiful young lady as you should be a supermodel or pop star." says Jeremy.

15 minutes later Jessie and Jeremy enter the building where the Ross-family live.

"Hi, Tony!" says Jessie as they walk past Tony.

"Hi, Jes!" says Tony, trying to sound happy, even though it kinda hurts to see his Jessie with another guy.

Oh yes, it really hurts Tony to see Jessie with someone who's not him. In particular since Jeremy seem to be such a perfect man for Jessie. Jeremy play guitar and has dark hair and is also older than Tony.

Jessie and Jeremy ride the elevator up to the Ross-family's penthouse.

"This is the home of the Ross-family and the place where I work." says Jessie as they enter the Ross-home.

"Oh my gosh!" says Emma Ross out loud as she smile and blush when she sees Jeremy.

"What's wrong with her...?" says Jeremy confused.

"Nothing, she's just a young teen-girl who has a thing for dark-haired older guys, like you." says Jessie. "She's a sweet 15 year old and one of the kids that I look after."

"Hey, who's the freak with the guitar, eh?" says Luke as he enter the room and sees Jeremy.

"This is Luke, an overconfident boy who think that he's a 'ladies-man' and who has a weird crush on me." says Jessie to Jeremy and then she turn to Luke and says "He's not a freak. Jeremy is a nice guy and nothing else. Don't become so angry whenever men are around me, besides...Jeremy has a girlfriend."

"I just care about you, babe!" says Luke as he give Jessie a sexy wink.

Luke leave the room.

"Wow! Jessie, fear the day when that boy turn 18." says Jeremy.

"I know, he's soo annoying." says Jessie with a heavy sigh.

"That doorman downstairs, he seemed a bit upset when he saw you with me." says Jeremy.

"Guess so. That's Tony, he's my boyfriend." says Jessie.

"Okey, that explains why he didn't like to see you hanging out with me." says Jeremy.

"Don't worry. I'll tell him that you're just a friend." says Jessie.

"So I'm a friend to you? We've just met." says Jeremy with a small laugh.

"Yeah, I see ya as a friend, Jeremy." says Jessie.

"Thanks! It's always fun to find new friends." says Jeremy.

Emma, who still blush like the 'love-sick' teen-girl she is suddenly run up to Jeremy and hug him, touch him and try to kiss him.

"Hey, what the fuck? Get off me! Not only do I have a girlfriend, I'm a way older man. I'm 27 and you're just 15." says Jeremy, his voice now harder and darker.

"Emma Ross, I've told you not to do that on random guys. Jeremy Dragon is our guest and if you do stuff like that he might think you're crazy." says Jessie.

"Emma? That's weird. My girlfriend is named Emma too." says Jeremy.

"So you love chicks named Emma?" says Emma with a cute romantic smile.

"Don't even try, girl. I'm too old for you and also not available. My own Emma's waitin' for me at home and she's the only girl for me." says Jeremy.

"Never do I get a boyfriend..." says Emma as she begin to cry and run to her room.

"Sorry, dude. I gotta take care of that. Make yourself at home, I'm back in 10, okey?" says Jessie to Jeremy.

"Okey! Me will be waitin' right here." says Jeremy as he sit down on the couch, open his guitar-case and pull out his beloved Epiphone Texan guitar and start to play.

Jessie leave the room to help and comfort Emma.

Bertram enter the room and finds Jeremy.

"Get out from here!" says Bertram as he grab Jeremy hard by the arm.

A few seconds later Jessie and Emma enter the room.

"Bertram, what are ya doin' with Jeremy?" says Jessie as she give Bertram an angry glare.

"This man did not break in here?" says Bertram.

"No, he's my friend. Let go of his arm, you're hurting him." says Jessie.

Bertram remove his hand from Jeremy's arm.

With a short 'sorry' and a forced smile Bertram leave the room.

"Jeremy, I'm really sorry about that." says Jessie.

"I'm okey." says Jeremy with a smile. "Who was that angry man?"

"That's Bertram, the butler. He's usually not like that at all. The only reason he did that is that he thought you had broken into the penthouse." says Jessie.

"Like I said, I'm okey. He didn't hurt me. I'm stronger than I look." says Jeremy.

Jeremy sit back down on the couch.

"Sorry about before, mr Dragon." says Emma with a low shy voice. "I didn't wanna seem like a love-maniac or anything. I just like guys like you."

"I don't blame you, Emma. I'm a handsome man and I'm really not that mad at you so it's okey." says Jeremy.

"Thanks!" says Emma, now her regular happy confident self again.

"No problem...and mr Dragon sounds a little stiff and weird. Please call me Jeremy." says Jeremy.

Jessie grab her guitar-case and pull out her guitar.

She sit down next to Jeremy and smile.

"Jessica, play something and I'll follow your lead." says Jeremy.

"Okey." says Jessie as she start to play a song. One that she's written herself.

Soon Jeremy start to play too.

Emma just sit there and listen to Jessie and Jeremy playing guitar.

A few minutes later the two musicians strum the final chord and put down their guitars.

"Awww, that was very beautiful guys!" says Emma.

"Thanks!" says Jessie.

10 minutes later Jessie and Jeremy are alone in the room.

"Jes, do you have a computer I could use?" says Jeremy.

"Sure!" says Jessie as she leave the room and soon return with her laptop.

"I'm gonna video-chat with some friends." says Jeremy as he log in to a video-chat site.

After only a few seconds Ally Dawson and Austin Moon appear on the screen.

"Ally, Austin...how are things in Miami?" says Jeremy.

"Jeremy, nice talkin' to you. Where are you?" says Ally.

"New York City...with a new friend. A woman named Jessica Prescott." says Jeremy.

"You're at Jessie's...?" says Austin.

"Hi, guys!" says Jessie with a smile as she put her face in front of the laptop's camera so Ally and Austin can see her.

"Hi, Jes!" says Ally.

"Do you guys know each other?" says Jeremy surprised.

"Yeah, we do. Jessie helped me to get to my gig on New Years and she later performed with me here in Miami." says Austin.

"What a total coincidence! Two months ago I was in Miami and met you and Austin and now I'm in NYC and just happen to meet Jessie and you guys already know her. This is weird." says Jeremy to Ally.

"Yeah...kinda weird how faith seem to bring friends together. Right, Jessie?" says Ally.

"Yeah, totally." says Jessie.

"Jeremy's an awesome musician." says Austin.

"I know. He played a song with me earlier, even though he'd never heard it before." says Jessie.

"Yay! Go Jeremy!" says Ally.

"Jeremy, when do we get to talk to that girlfriend of yours?" says Austin.

"I'll be home again on Saturday. Emma and I can video-chat with you then." says Jeremy.

"Okey. Bye!" says Ally.

Jeremy close the video-chat.

"I'd love to help you to video-chat." says Emma as she run into the room.

"My Emma." says Jeremy. "Not you."

"Ooops!" says Emma.

"Thanks for letting me use your computer, Jessie." says Jeremy.

"No problem." says Jessie.

"I should get back to the hotel now." says Jeremy as he put his guitar back into the case.

"Why such a hurry? Stay for dinner." says Jessie.

"Thanks, Jes! Oh...is that okey with the owners of this place?" says Jeremy.

"Sure! Mr and Mrs Ross are on vacation in Tokyo so me and Bertram are alone here with the kids." says Jessie.

"Then I stay for dinner." says Jeremy.

Five hours later after dinner, everyone gather in the living room where Jeremy and Jessica play some cool songs for the Ross-kids ( not Luke, since he hate Jeremy ).

Even though Emma now know that Jeremy can never be her boyfriend, she still look at him all the time and she can't help to think that he's a very handsome sexy man.

Later Jeremy is ready to return to the hotel.

"Bye, guys! Nice meetin' all of ya." says Jeremy.

"The same, Jeremy! Catch ya on video-chat sometime." says Jessie.

"Totally." says Jeremy as he step into the elevator.

"Bye!" says Emma in a cheerful girly tone.

**The End.**


End file.
